Sous le soleil d'été
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi 17 de CrazyAv : thème coup de Soleil / Chevalerie. C'est l'été. Le soleil brille sur Paris. Marinette et Adrien profitent d'un moment de liberté... Qui a dit que Chat Noir ne pouvait pas être un parfait Chevalier Servant ?


Défi CrazyAv 17 : thème coup de soleil (et beaucoup de Chevalerie dedans ^^)  
Encore un défi très agréable à écrire ! Merci !

* * *

Marinette s'étira sur la chaise longue qu'elle avait installé sur son petit balcon d'un air satisfait.  
Les vacances d'été étaient là, et le soleil répondait présent.  
Elle profitait de son après midi de libre pour lézarder au soleil. Maillot de bain et chaise longue, mp3 vissé aux oreilles, et lunettes de soleil sur les yeux.

Somnolente, elle se tourna sur le ventre, exposant son dos. Pensant au conseil d'Alya, elle dégrafa son haut de maillot en rougissant. La jeune métisse lui avait assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien sur son balcon et que les marques de bronzage étaient vraiment disgracieuses...  
Marinette attrapa le verre d'eau à sa portée et but avant de se laisser aller et de profiter du soleil et de la musique.

Sous l'influence combinée de la chaleur, de sa position allongée hautement confortable et de l'inactivité, la jeune fille glissa peu à peu dans le sommeil...

Adrien s'ennuyait. Il était coincé chez lui et il faisait un temps magnifique.  
Son père était en déplacement pour la journée et il lui avait interdit de sortir...

Le jeune homme soupira avant de regarder avec un air d'envie l'extérieur.

Plagg, vautré sur son bureau en train de déguster un morceau de camembert odorant ricana.

\- Dis moi, Adrien ? Ton père t'a interdit de sortir n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui Plagg. Merci de me le rappeler...  
\- Mais... Il n'a pas interdit à _Chat Noir_ de faire une petite balade non ?

Adrien bouche bée redressa vivement la tête. Puis un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Plagg ! Tu es génial !  
\- Ne l'oublie pas en choisissant la marque de camembert surtout...

Adrien ne l'écoutait déjà plus...  
\- Plagg ! Transforme-moi !

Quelques instants plus tard, Chat Noir s'élançait sur les toits de Paris, heureux de sa liberté retrouvée.

Tout à fait par hasard, le félin arriva à proximité du collège Françoise Dupont. Et donc de la boulangerie tenue par les parents de Marinette. Atterrissant souplement sur le toit face à ladite boulangerie, Chat Noir sursauta violemment.

Il venait de voir une silhouette apparemment endormie. Sa camarade et amie était allongée sur une chaise longue et semblait profiter du soleil.  
Il sourit amusée. Marinette était tellement... adorable.

Il remarqua un détail qui le fit rougir violemment. Son dos nu. Totalement nu.  
Pas de bretelles. Rien.  
Il déglutit, ayant soudain très chaud. Il se tourna prêt à s'élancer, mais au dernier moment, il s'arrêta, avant de regarder à nouveau la jeune fille.

Essayant d'oublier sa gêne, il plissa les yeux.

Voilà. Il avait bien vu. Marinette était allongée en plein soleil, apparemment endormie. Profondément endormie.  
Et sa peau claire était en train de rougir.

Il grimaça un instant en pensant au coup de soleil qui résulterait de l'exposition inconsciente de son amie.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça...

Comme hypnotisé par le dos nu de la jeune fille, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, la fixant, comme pour mémoriser chaque courbe de son corps.

Arrivé près d'elle, il s'éclaircit la voix avant de prononcer son prénom, mais ne tira aucune réaction de la jeune fille.  
Il nota le mp3 vissé à ses oreilles et soupira.

Il tendit la main vers elle, pour la poser sur son épaule, mais se figea, soudain intimidé.  
Il rougit encore plus - si c'était possible - en songeant qu'il aurait aimé ne pas porter son costume de Chat Noir pour pouvoir sentir la douceur de la peau de la jeune fille sous ses doigts...

Finalement, il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, évitant les zones de son dos déjà rouges.

Sous le contact, la jeune fille glapit et se redressa violemment.  
Chat Noir détourna la tête même si sa camarade avait plaqué la serviette qui recouvrait la chaise longue sur sa poitrine.

\- Chat... Chat Noir ? Un problème ?  
\- Hum... Non... Enfin...

Le félin s'éclaircit la voix, gêné. Extrêmement gêné même...  
\- Enfin, je passais dans le coin et... J'ai vu que tu étais là... Et tu... Tu allais attraper un coup de soleil alors...

Marinette resta silencieuse. Si silencieuse que Chat Noir jeta un coup d'oeil vers la jeune fille.  
Elle était face à lui, serrant sa serviette contre elle, les joues un peu rouge. Mais elle ne semblait pas fâchée. Juste surprise.

\- Oh... Chat Noir, c'est... c'est gentil de ta part. Je... Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de la crème dans le dos et...

Marinette rougit et se tut. Elle qui repoussait constamment Chat Noir quand elle était Ladybug, elle apprenait à le connaître quand elle était Marinette. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle l'appréciait.  
Elle découvrait un jeune homme adorable, toujours prêt à rendre service.  
Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi... nue face à lui, elle aurait apprécié d'autant plus son geste.  
Les coups de soleil pouvaient être tellement douloureux !


End file.
